


Maudite Saint-Valentin !

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Humor, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Alicia déteste la Saint-Valentin. Il lui arrive toujours les pires tuiles durant cette maudite fête. Alors quand sa meilleure amie insiste pour qu'elle déclare sa flamme à son capitaine, Olivier Dubois, Alicia sait que ce quatorze février mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze sera très certainement la pire Saint-Valentin de toute sa vie.





	1. Retards chroniques

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre du concours "La Mécanique du cœur" organisé par Princesse sur le forum HPF et dont les contraintes étaient :  
> -Un 14 février, ton histoire se déroulera.  
> -Un couple "canon", tu choisiras.  
> -Un personnage du nom de Valentin ou Valentine, tu feras intervenir.  
> -Un baiser raté, tu décriras.  
> -Dans ton texte les paroles d’une musique, tu glisseras.  
> -Dans ton histoire les mots « arthrose », « saucisson », « boule puante », « pervers » et « alcoolique », tu placeras.  
> -De l’humour, tu distilleras.
> 
> Pour ma part j'ai choisi d'écrire sur la pire Saint-Valentin d'Alicia Spinnet et j'ai choisi la chanson Tous les garçons et les filles de Françoise Hardy. Vous trouverez les paroles de la chanson en italique et les mots à placer en gras dans le texte.
> 
> Bien entendu l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et je ne touche donc pas une seule mornille pour mes écrits. Je tenais à remercier Lyssa7 pour sa bêta-lecture et aussi Princesse pour l'organisation de ce concours.
> 
> Enjoy ! o/  
> Colibrii

Ce matin-là, Alicia fut réveillée par la douce et mélodieuse voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle enfouit son visage sous son oreille, tentant de ne pas laisser le monde merveilleux des songes s'éloigner trop rapidement d'elle.  
  
— Encore cinq minutes, Val, marmonna-t-elle.  
— Tu me dis ça chaque lundi Al ! Et à chaque fois, on finit par arriver en retard au cours de McGo. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nettoyer la salle des trophées le soir de la Saint-Valentin !  
  
La Saint-Valentin ! Elle l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là, et aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler. Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait la désagréable impression que _tous les garçons et les filles de son âge se promenaient dans_ Poudlard _deux par deux_. Même Valentine, sa meilleure amie, avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un Serdaigle, Roger Davies. Rien que ça !  
  
Alicia s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté tandis qu'elle entendait Valentine se pomponner dans la salle de bains. Angelina, Camilla et Patricia, les trois autres filles avec qui elles partageaient leur dortoir, l'avaient déjà quitté. Alicia était toujours la dernière à se lever.  
  
Assise sur son lit, la jeune femme attacha ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon négligé avant de se lever et de s'étirer doucement. Olivier les avait fait travailler comme des elfes de maison la veille. Il était devenu complètement obsédé par l'idée de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et ne cessait de les faire s'entraîner. Si par le passé, Alicia avait pu pensé qu'il était obnubilé par ce noble sport, cette année n'avait fait que confirmer cette impression. Olivier mangeait, lisait, dormait et même – elle en était certaine – urinait Quidditch ! Sa vie toute entière tournait autour de cela. Il trouvait même le moyen de parler de ses tactiques lorsqu'il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque une fois par semaine.  
  
La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. Son lit lui manquait déjà. Elle bâilla longuement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Valentine la salua d'un « Hey » joyeux tout en continuant à appliquer son mascara. Alicia pénétra dans l'une des deux cabines de douche et se déshabilla avant d'allumer l'eau. Elle poussa un léger cri en la sentant si froide.  
  
— Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ! s'exclama Valentine. Patricia a passé au moins une demi-heure dessous. Je suis sûre qu'elle a un rendez-vous avec ce grand benêt d'Hilliard !  
— Parce que toi tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Roger ? rétorqua Alicia tout en commençant à se savonner.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle prenait une douche froide. Patricia et Angelina avait la sale manie de vider l'eau chaude au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. Mais le jour de la Saint-Valentin... Alicia était sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un signe, et pas d'un bon.  
  
— Ça n'a rien à voir. Roger est cent fois plus intéressant que ce prétentieux d'Hilliard. Je sais pas comment elle fait franchement. Un peu comme Deauclaire ! Tu t'imagines, toi, sortir avec Percy Weasley ? Merlin cette horreur ! Je suis sûre que même dans ses rêves il parle de décrets et de lois magiques, poursuivit-elle sans attendre de réponse. Au fait, tu as pensé à ce que tu vas dire à Olivier ?  
— A Olivier ? demanda Alicia faisant mine de ne pas savoir ce dont lui parlait Valentine.  
— Fais pas ton veaudelune avec moi, Spinnet ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !  
  
Alicia avait le béguin pour Olivier depuis près d'un an. Valentine lui avait fait jurer que si rien ne se passait d'ici la prochaine Saint-Valentin, celle-ci donc, elle irait lui déclarer sa flamme.  
  
— Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Valentine !  
— Tu ne sais pas ? Tu comptes laisser passer ta chance ? Tu sais qu'il est peu probable que tu le revois quand il aura quitté Poudlard.  
— Je le sais bien. C'est juste que... C'est mon capitaine... Si... S'il n'est pas intéressé, tu imagines la gêne que cela risque de provoquer entre nous !  
— Si... Si... C'est sûr qu'en ne tentant rien, tu risques rien ! rétorqua sa meilleure amie moqueuse. Être Gryffondor ou ne pas être... Telle est la question.  
  
Alicia l'entendit quitter la pièce et annoncer qu'elle l'attendait dans la salle commune. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune femme sentait que cette Saint-Valentin allait être encore plus désastreuse que celle de l'année passée. Pourtant, Lockhart avait mis la barre très haute avec sa décoration hideuse de la Grande Salle et ses nains tous plus aimables les uns que les autres. Alicia rougit de honte en se rappelant la déclaration des plus embarrassantes qu'elle avait reçue de la part d'un prétendant qui avait préféré rester anonyme. Valentine avait suggéré qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas fait connaître à cause de l'air horrifié qu'elle avait arboré avant, pendant et après la chanson, pourtant très romantique, qu'avait chantée son cupidon. En même temps, elle n'allait tout de même pas fréquenter quelqu'un qui avait trouvé intelligent de lui déclarer sa flamme à travers un nain au visage renfrogné et à la voix aussi mélodieuse que des ongles sur un tableau.  
  
Alicia attrapa la serviette qui se trouvait sur la porte de la cabine et s'enroula dedans. Elle quitta la douche et se dirigea directement vers le dortoir laissant derrière elle une traînée d'empreintes de pieds. Elle soupira légèrement avant d'attraper des sous-vêtements ainsi que son uniforme. Alicia se dépêcha de s'habiller, elle savait que Valentine n'avait aucune patience et qu'elle risquait de râler si elle la faisait trop attendre. La jeune femme se passa rapidement un coup de peigne, jeta un coup d’œil au miroir et grimaça en voyant les cernes qu'elle arborait sous ses grands yeux noirs. Elle ne dormait décidément pas assez ces derniers temps.  
  
Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et décida qu'elle pourrait toujours demander une potion à Mrs Pomfresh si cela ne s'arrangeait pas dans les prochains jours. Alicia attrapa son sac posé au pied de son lit, se précipita vers la porte du dortoir et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Valentine était appuyée contre un des canapés de la salle commune et discutait avec Duncan Connelly, un garçon de leur année.  
  
— Ah Alicia ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant. Enfin sortie d'hibernation à ce que je vois !  
  
Valentine rit doucement tandis que Alicia répliquait qu'elle aurait préféré y rester.  
  
— Je le dis à chaque fois mais c'est dingue comme les matelas sont confortables. Vous pensez qu'ils leur lancent un sort pour qu'ils soient aussi attirants ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.  
  
Valentine secoua légèrement la tête mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Alicia, elle avait fini par connaître son amour pour les lits et tous les endroits où il était possible de s'endormir plus généralement. Elle se faisait, d'ailleurs, un plaisir de lui rappeler de temps à autres la fois où elle l'avait trouvée endormie sur la branche d'un arbre. Valentine en plaisantait aisément désormais mais Alicia se souvenait parfaitement de la frayeur que sa meilleure amie avait eu en la découvrant ainsi. Valentine croyait encore qu'Alicia serait tombée si elle n'était pas intervenue - Alicia en était persuadée - bien qu'elle lui ait répété plus d'une fois le contraire.  
  
— Je pense surtout que tu es une dormeuse dans l'âme, Al, répliqua Duncan.  
— Au fait ! Elles ont préparé quelque chose cette année Connelly et O'Brian ? questionna Valentine.  
  
Tout le monde gardait en mémoire le poème que les deux Serpentard avaient adressé à Olivier Dubois l'année passée. Tout comme celui d'Alicia, il lui avait été livré en chanson par un nain sur le dos duquel étaient attachées deux ridicules petites ailes. Alicia tenta de se remémorer les paroles ; une histoire de jeux de mots autour du nom et du prénom du capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
— Pourquoi je le saurais ?  
— Je sais pas, peut-être parce que Connelly est ta cousine, doxy !  
— Ah ça ! Tu sais, Avalon me dit pas tout, répliqua-t-il. On se connaît pas assez pour ça, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Duncan avait appris quelques mois plus tôt que la sœur de son père avait eu une enfant et qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne.  
  
— Quand même j'aurais adoré être là quand Flint a reçu le sien ! Olivier m'a dit que c'était juste hilarant à voir, intervint Alicia. Il était fier comme un paon et paf... Une jolie sérénade vantant son manque d'intelligence et son nez cassé.  
  
La jeune femme éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Flint après cet affront, et se calma en voyant le regard que lui lançaient des Serdaigle de première ou deuxième année. Ils arrivaient non loin de la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
— Salut les filles ! Duncan ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.  
  
Leurs trois condisciples les saluèrent en souriant avant de reprendre leur chemin. Alicia se retourna pour les suivre du regard et les perdit de vue alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir.  
  
— Je suis sûre qu'ils préparent quelque chose, déclara-t-elle.  
— Ils préparent toujours quelque chose, rétorqua Duncan. La dernière fois c'étaient les **boules puantes** pendant le cours de Divination, la fois d'avant cette histoire dans la salle des trophées... Ils trouvent toujours quelque chose à faire.  
  
Alicia hocha la tête. L'ingéniosité des jumeaux Weasley n'avait d'égale que leur imagination. Le groupe d'amis se trouvait à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de la Grande Salle lorsque Valentine s'écria :  
  
— Roger !  
  
La jeune femme lui sauta au cou avant de l'embrasser d'une manière loin d'être chaste. Alicia esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage radieux de sa meilleure amie. Du coin de l’œil, la jeune femme put voir un couple de Poufsouffle qui se bécotait. Plus les années avançaient, plus Alicia avait le sentiment que _tous les garçons et les filles de son âge savaient bien ce que c'était d'être heureux, alors qu'elle allait seule_ dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était jalouse de tous ces couples et en même temps, ils l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Elle ne s'était jamais donné en spectacle avec son petit ami, Adam Parker. Cela s'expliquait sans doute au fait qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés moins d'une semaine et que leur relation était restée secrète. Gryffondor et Serpentard ne faisaient pas bon ménage.  
  
— On va finir par être vraiment en retard, Val, remarqua-t-elle en passant à côté des deux amants.  
— Je suis désolée, mon chéri, il faut que j'y aille, déclara Valentine.  
  
La jeune femme vola un dernier baiser à son petit ami et lui promit qu'ils se retrouveraient en fin d'après-midi avant de suivre Duncan et Alicia. Le ventre de cette dernière commençait à crier famine et elle fut bien heureuse de pouvoir déguster un toast ainsi que de délicieux œufs brouillés.  
  
— On commence avec quoi déjà ? questionna-t-elle entre deux bouchées.  
— McGo comme tous les lundis, répliqua Duncan.  
— Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Valentine.  
  
Alicia avait toujours le chic pour oublier la moitié des choses qu'on lui disait, et cela pouvait être très gênant.  
  
— J'ai pas envie d'y aller, marmonna-t-elle.  
— Tu n'as jamais envie d'y aller, la reprit Valentine. On n'a pas le choix pourtant.  
— Et si je me faisais porter pâle ?  
— Tu l'as déjà fait il y a trois semaines. McGo est vieille pas stupide, rétorqua Duncan.  
— Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Limite, je préférerais me taper quatre heures de Rogue à la suite ! soupira-t-elle.  
— Parle pas de malheur, répliqua Duncan avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.  
  
Alicia poussa un nouveau soupir avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table.  
  
— Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.  
  
Elle se frotta le front tandis que ses amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer.  
  
— Arrêtez de rire !s'écria-t-elle. Ça fait mal.  
— En même temps, tu viens de filer un coup de boule à la table, remarqua Duncan, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
— J'ai mal évaluer la distance entre ma tête et la table, c'est tout. De toute façon, c'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute du calendrier.  
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demanda Duncan sans comprendre.  
  
Du coin de l’œil, Alicia vit sa meilleure amie lever les yeux au ciel.  
  
— Alicia pense qu'elle est maudite.  
— Mais je suis maudite.  
— Maudite ?  
— Elle est persuadée qu'il ne lui arrive que des mauvaises choses le jour de la Saint-Valentin.  
— Il ne m'arrive que des mauvaises choses le jour de la Saint-Valentin, affirma Alicia avec force. Tu ne te rappelles pas l'année dernière ? Je me suis prise la porte de la salle de sortilèges dans la figure et je me suis cassée le nez !  
— Comment t'as fait ton compte ? questionna Duncan intrigué.  
— Le professeur Flitwick sortait de la salle, Alicia faisait pas attention... Paf ! Une porte !  
  
Duncan ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Valentine pouffa légèrement.  
  
— Et puis, il y a ce poème aussi, ajouta Alicia tentant de prouver son point de vue.  
— Poème ?  
— Ouais, tu sais celui qu'elle a reçu de son admirateur secret.  
— Ah ça ! T'as trouvé que c'était une mauvaise chose ? s'étonna Duncan.  
— Pas mauvaise juste gênante et humiliante, répliqua Alicia sincère.  
— Humiliante carrément ? T'en fais pas un peu trop Alicia ? rétorqua Duncan.  
— Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda Valentine. Ce serait pas toi l'admirateur secret de notre petite Alichou par hasard ?  
  
Alicia jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de sa meilleure amie et put voir le regard soupçonneux qu'elle lançait à leur camarade de classe.  
  
— Moi ? Désolé de te décevoir mais non, répondit le jeune homme calmement.  
  
Valentine le fixa quelques instants, suspicieuse, avant de déclarer :  
  
— Je te crois.  
  
Alicia fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton que son amie avait employé. Elle semblait certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait.  
  
— On devrait y aller ! On va vraiment finir par être en retard sinon, remarqua Alicia après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
  
Valentine et Duncan se levèrent dans un même mouvement tandis qu'Alicia attrapait son sac, qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds, et quittait la salle à la suite de ses amis.  
  
— Au fait ! Kenneth va bien, Dun ? demanda Valentine.  
  
Son amie fronça les sourcils. Valentine avait posé sa question sur un ton qui se voulait banal mais Alicia n'avait pu manquer la pointe de curiosité qui s'y était glissée.  
  
— Ouais. Il m'a dit qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours mais bon c'est assez habituel chez lui, répondit-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
— Comme ça, pour savoir. C'est juste que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, mentit-elle.  
  
Alicia se demandait souvent pourquoi son amie persistait à raconter des mensonges alors qu'elle était bien incapable de le faire. Valentine lui avait dit elle-même qu'elle était tellement peu convaincante qu'à cause d'elle ses cousines moldues avaient deviné que le Père Noël n'existait pas.  
  
— Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il t'avait croisée hier alors que tu traînais avec Davies, répliqua Duncan.  
— Justement ! On s'est juste croisés et j'ai trouvé qu'il avait une petite mine.  
  
Alicia leva les yeux au ciel tout en se demandant si son amie cesserait un jour d'essayer de raconter des bobards. Elle en devenait presque ridicule à tenter de garder un visage impassible tout en se grattant le nez, chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle mentait.  
  
— Ok, rétorqua Duncan.  
  
Alicia put voir rien qu'à la manière dont il lâcha ce petit mot qu'il ne la croyait pas. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien mijoter Valentine ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion car la cloche retentit annonçant le début de leur cours de métamorphose. Valentine avait raison, elles étaient toujours en retard le lundi matin.


	2. Poisseuse sur terre, chanceuse dans les airs

— Tu ne manges pas avec Roger ? s'étonna Alicia en voyant son amie la suivre à la table de Gryffondor.  
— Je déjeune toujours avec toi ! C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va changer les bonnes habitudes, rétorqua-t-elle. On doit se retrouver ce soir de toute manière, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. Il m'a dit qu'il m'a préparé quelque chose de spécial.  
— Ah !   
  
Alicia adorait sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait certainement pas envie de savoir tous les détails de sa vie privée et sans doute sexuelle.  
  
— Au fait ! Tu as pensé à ce qu'on a parlé ce matin ? chuchota Valentine en jetant un coup d’œil à Olivier Dubois.  
  
Le jeune homme déjeunait avec Percy Weasley mais semblait noter des choses sur un parchemin. Alicia n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il mettait en place une nouvelle stratégie. Gryffondor avait battu Serdaigle deux semaines plus tôt et la possibilité de gagner la coupe n'avait jamais été aussi proche pour Olivier et son équipe. Si proche qu'Olivier était limite devenu invivable. Et Valentine voulait qu'elle lui déclare sa flamme dans ces conditions...  
  
— Alicia ! S'il te plaît, grimaça Valentine.  
— Oh pardon, lança-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était mise à faire craquer ses doigts.  
— Tu sais qu'on dit que ça provoque de l' **arthrose** de faire ça, répliqua Valentine.  
— Ah bon ? Qui t'a dit ça ?  
— Ma mère. Elle l'a lu dans un magazine. Et donc... Dubois ?  
— Et donc quoi ?  
— Tu comptes passer à l'action durant votre séance de révision ? Je vous imagine tellement vous cacher dans les rayons de la bibliothèque pour vous peloter.  
— Je croyais que c'était ce que tous les couples faisaient. Toi la première, rétorqua Alicia. C'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'imagination si tout le monde le fait.  
— C'est pas faux. Tu pourrais me passer le **saucisson** à l'ail, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Alicia tendit le bras pour récupérer le plat et le donna à son amie. Cette dernière le prit mais son regard resta fixé sur les personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.  
  
— Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! lança-t-elle.  
— Quoi ?   
— Là !   
  
Alicia tourna son visage vers les personnes que son amie observait. Adrian Pucey discutait avec Octavia Flint. Cette dernière papillonnait des yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus ridicule qu'à l'accoutumée, et semblait minauder.  
  
— Si même cette vipère a pu trouver quelqu'un, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire aussi, Alicia.   
— Et si j'ai pas envie ?  
— Tu as envie de te demander toute ta vie si tu aurais pu tenter quelque chose avec Dubois ? demanda Valentine en chuchotant le nom du garçon. Allez ! Tu es à Gryffondor, par Merlin !  
— Et on peut pas attendre demain ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne m'arrive que des tuiles le jour de la Saint-Valentin.  
— Pour le moment, je ne vois rien, rétorqua Valentine.  
— Il est seulement midi et demi. Il me reste encore onze heure trente à tenir, bougonna Alicia. On va à la bibliothèque ? proposa-t-elle, espérant changer le sujet. Il faut que je finisse mon devoir pour Flitwick.  
— Ton devoir pour Flitwick ? Celui qu'on doit rendre tout à l'heure ? s'écria Valentine.  
— En effet ! Tu veux venir ou pas ?  
— Ok, j'arrive. Il faut que je recopie mon cours de métamorphose de toute manière.  
  
Les deux amies venaient de quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'elles croisèrent Avalon Connelly. Cette dernière était à Serpentard et dans l'année d'Olivier. Alicia avait pu la rencontrer lors du nouvel an qu'elle avait fêté chez Duncan. Avalon était, en effet, sa cousine. En temps normal, les jeunes femmes se contentaient de se saluer poliment avant de continuer leur chemin mais cela était bien sûr sans compter sur Valentine et sa curiosité naturelle.  
  
— Dis ! Vous préparez quelque chose cette année avec O'Brian ?  
— On pré... Ah ! La Saint-Valentin ! s'exclama Avalon en comprenant où la Gryffondor voulait venir. Euh... Non. Pourquoi ? T'aurais voulu qu'on refasse un poème à la gloire de Dubois ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu, avoua Valentine.  
— Bah ! Si ça te dit de le faire tu as le champ libre, déclara Avalon en souriant. Je suis sûre que cela lui fera très plaisir en plus ! Bonne journée les filles ! Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait les portes de la Grande Salle.  
— Je l'aime bien cette Connelly ! lâcha Valentine alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers. Elle est cool pour une Serpentard, tu trouves pas ?  
  
Alicia haussa les épaules. Elle ne détestait pas Connelly mais ne voyait clairement pas ce qu'elle avait de si cool. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Alicia sentit le regard de Mrs Pince les suivre alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un recoin plus tranquille. La jeune femme se pencha pour sortir ses affaires. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant ses doigts plongés dans un liquide froid.  
  
— Non, non, non...  
  
Elle ne fit pas attention au regard surpris que lui lançait Valentine et sortit de son sac plusieurs parchemins imbibés d'encre.   
  
— Pose pas ça là ! Mrs Pince va te tuer si elle le voit, murmura Valentine alors qu'elle allait en déposer un sur la table en bois.  
— Il faut... Je vais dehors nettoyer tout ça et je reviens, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever.  
— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
— Non, non ! Reste là, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment.  
  
Alicia quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide et s'installa sur un banc. Tous ses parchemins étaient fichus et elle serait bien chanceuse si elle arrivait à récupérer son sac.   
  
— Zut ! La poisse ! ragea-t-elle en tendant de faire disparaître l'encre à l'aide d'un sortilège.  
— Poisseuse sur terre, chanceuse dans les airs, intervint une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
— Olivier !  
— Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant en difficulté.  
— Je...   
  
Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement soupirer que cela ne serait pas de refus.  
  
— Je crois que c'est un devoir de sortilèges, dit-il en attrapant un des parchemins.  
— Génial ! marmonna-t-elle. Je devais le rendre cet après-midi.  
— Flitwick pourrait peut-être te donner une rallonge.  
— Peut-être mais... Je déteste la Saint-Valentin, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Hein ? La Saint-Valentin ? Pourquoi tu parles de ça ?  
— On est le quatorze février, Olivier. C'est la Saint-Valentin.  
— On est le quatorze ?   
— Pour un type qui compte les jours jusqu'au prochain match contre Serpentard, t'as pas l'air des plus informé, se moqua-t-elle tout en réussissant à sauver son manuel de sortilèges.  
— Je sais quand va avoir lieu le match ! Il aura lieu dans huit semaines et cinq jours précisément. Enfin cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu détestes autant la Saint-Valentin.  
— Il m'arrive toujours des merdes pendant la Saint-Valentin. Cette année, ça ! L'année dernière mon nez cassé et cet affreux poème.  
— Oh ! Tu as reçu un poème ? De qui ?  
— Aucune idée. Il a préféré rester anonyme. Et toi ? T'en as reçu un ? demanda-t-elle faisant mine de ne pas s'en rappeler.  
— Ouais. Connelly a trouvé ça drôle d'écrire un poème en l'honneur de mon nom. Avalon Connelly bien sûr pas Duncan ou sa sœur. Ça donnait un truc du genre : Est-ce Dubois de pommier ? A moins que ce soit Dubois de peuplier ? Ou peut-être Dubois d'Olivier.   
  
Il sourit légèrement, et pendant quelques secondes, Alicia n'en crut pas ses yeux. Olivier avait-il trouvé la blague amusante ?  
  
— Ouais... Un truc pas vraiment sympa... Enfin... déclara la jeune femme.  
  
Elle le vit secouer la tête et il la coupa :  
  
— J'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle et culotté.   
  
Drôle et culotté ? Drôle et culotté ? Il avait trouvé ce que les deux amies de Serpentard avaient pensé comme une humiliation drôle et culotté ?  
  
— Enfin... Elle était sans doute vexée qu'on ait gagné contre les Serpentard malgré le cognard défectueux, ajouta-t-il.  
— Sans doute, répliqua Alicia bien qu'elle n'y croit pas une minute.  
  
Connelly ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à s'intéresser au Quidditch.  
  
— En parlant de Quidditch, Alicia, tu pourrais prévenir Angelina et les jumeaux que je vous attends demain soir à dix-huit heures au stade. J'ai réussi à ajouter une nouvelle séance d'entraînement.  
— Une nouvelle ?  
— Oui ! Il faut qu'on soit prêts pour le match contre Serpentard. On ne doit pas perdre une minute de préparation.  
— Et ce sera comme ça toutes les semaines ?  
— Jusqu'au match oui. Après, je pense redescendre à trois entraînements au lieu de quatre. Enfin ! Estimez-vous heureux ! Ça n'a pas été facile à négocier ! Flint voulait absolument le terrain à cette heure-là. Finalement, les Serpentard s'entraîneront après nous.  
  
Il était sérieux ou il se moquait d'elle ? Alicia et les autres devraient donc s'estimer heureux voire chanceux d'avoir des courbatures un soir de plus par semaine !  
  
— Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez les Moldus, Olivier ? A force de presser quelqu'un comme un citron, il finit par ne plus rien sortir, dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit son regard interrogatif.  
  
Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de l'expression exacte, mais c'était en tout cas celle qu'utilisait tout le temps sa grand-mère maternelle.  
  
— Ce qui veut dire ?  
— Qu'à force de nous faire travailler, tu vas finir par nous tuer, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Olivier la fixa quelques secondes, éberlué, avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Allons Alicia ! Ça ne tue pas le Quidditch ! lança-t-il en souriant. Enfin... La plupart du temps, ajouta-t-il pensif.  
— Oui, Olivier ! La plupart du temps, je pense que la nuance est importante, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai beau adoré le Quidditch, je suis pas assez stupide pour croire que personne n'est jamais mort durant un match. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, une équipe de la ligue française a perdu son attrapeur. Un coup de cognard en plein dans la tempe !  
— Je sais, ils en parlaient dans le Vif Express. Le club de la victime pense à poursuivre le batteur qui le lui a lancé. Tu ne trouves pas ça fou ? Au bout d'un moment, il faut savoir prendre ses responsabilités. Le Quidditch est un sport dangereux, ce n'est pas les Bavboules !  
  
Olivier venait juste de finir sa phrase lorsque la cloche sonna.  
  
— Merde ! s'exclama Alicia.   
— T'as cours avec Flitwick là, non ?   
— En effet.   
— On se retrouve après à la bibliothèque alors ! On pourra recommencer ensemble ton devoir de sortilèges si tu veux ! A plus Alicia.  
  
Cette dernière le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de sortilèges. La jeune femme traîna des pieds et arriva, comme souvent, en retard. Flitwick enleva cinq points à Gryffondor après qu'elle se fut excusée et installée à côté de Kenneth Towler.  
  
— Salut ! Marmonna-t-elle.  
— Salut Alicia, répliqua le garçon.  
  
Kenneth était à Gryffondor avec elle mais passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque que tous ses camarades de promo réunis. Pourtant, malgré son assiduité, Kenneth avait des difficultés en Potions et en Métamorphose. En effet, la théorie avait beau ne pas avoir de secret pour lui, Kenneth avait bien du mal à mettre en pratique ses connaissances.   
  
Alicia tenta de suivre le cours qu mieux qu'elle pouvait. La jeune femme avait toujours eu du mal à rester concentrer plus de quinze minutes, et bien qu'elle sache l'utilité de la matière enseignée par le professeur Flitwick le cours de sortilèges n'était pas épargné. Alicia était en train de dessiner sur son parchemin un bonhomme profondément laid – elle avait toujours été mauvaise en dessin – lorsque Kenneth lui donna un léger coup de coude.  
  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
Kenneth écarquilla les yeux avant de lui désigner d'un coup de tête le bureau de Flitwick.  
  
— Je n'ai pas reçu votre devoir, Miss Spinnet, déclara le petit homme de sa voix fluette.  
— Je...  
— Vous ne l'avez pas fait, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Si si, je l'ai fait, rétorqua-t-elle précipitamment. C'est juste que mon encrier s'est renversé dans mon sac et... Euh... Mon devoir est fichu.  
  
Flitwick sembla hésiter quelques instants et il finit par déclarer :  
  
— Cela fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous me le ramènerez demain avant vingt heures, dit-il.  
— Merci professeur, répliqua Alicia soulagée.  
  
Elle entendit certains élèves derrière elle marmonner et devina qu'ils n'étaient pas contents que le professeur Flitwick lui accorde une rallonge. Dès que ce dernier eut le dos tourné, Alicia retourna à ses dessins. Ils étaient tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, mais cela l'occupait pendant qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les explications du professeur. A côté d'elle, Kenneth notait le cours avec minutie tandis que les élèves des derniers rangs bavardaient entre eux de manière plus ou moins audible.  
  
Enfin, le cours théorique prit fin et les élèves purent enfin s'exercer. Ce jour-là, ils travaillaient le sortilège _Accio_. Flitwick leur demanda de se mettre en ligne. Ils allaient devoir essayer de lancer le sortilège chacun leur tour sur une chaise. Une chaise ! Alicia se leva de mauvaise grâce. Elle était déjà assez mauvaise en Sortilèges comme ça, si en plus le professeur Flitwick les faisait commencer par quelque chose d'aussi gros, il était certain qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.  
  
— Allez en ligne tout le monde ! Qui commence ? Oui ! Allez-y, Mr Connelly !  
  
Duncan s'avança le premier et lança le sortilège d'un air déterminé sans que rien ne se passe. Cet échec provoqua les rires d'une partie des autres élèves présents. Alicia leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda si le professeur Flitwick faisait cela dans le but de les humilier publiquement. Malgré sa petite taille et sa voix fluette, le professeur de sortilèges était un grand sorcier et il cachait peut-être très bien son jeu. Il demanda d'ailleurs à Duncan de retenter l'expérience, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois que ce dernier réussit à faire léviter la chaise sur quelques centimètres.   
  
— Très bien Mr Connelly ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !  
— Yes ! S'exclama Duncan en revenant vers ses amis.  
  
Kenneth leva sa main et Duncan tapa dedans avec enthousiasme. Flitwick arborait un petit sourire amusé tandis qu'il appelait une deuxième personne. Angelina se porta volontaire sans la moindre hésitation et réussit son sortilège du premier coup. Derrière elle, Alicia entendit les jumeaux siffler et tout le monde dans la salle se mit à applaudir. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Vivian Branstone, une Serdaigle, qui n'arriva qu'à soulever un peu la chaise sans la faire venir vers elle et cela après trois tentatives. Le professeur Flitwick la félicita tout de même et lui donna quelques conseils avant de demander qui désirait passer.  
  
— Moi ! Lança Alicia en faisant un pas en avant.  
— Allez-y, Miss Spinnet !  
— _Accio_ chaise ! s'exclama Alicia.  
  
Comme elle s'y attendait la chaise resta à sa place.   
  
— _Accio_ chaise, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.  
  
Elle détestait le cours de Sortilèges. Elle détestait être toujours la dernière à parvenir à effectuer chacun des sorts.  
  
— _Accio_ chaise ! s'écria-t-elle hargneuse.  
  
Alicia n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. La chaise se souleva d'un seul coup et vint dans sa direction à une vitesse impressionnante avant de lui rentrer violemment dedans. La jeune femme ne parvint pas à garder son équilibre et tomba en arrière, la chaise sur elle.  
  
— Alicia ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Valentine en venant vers elle.  
  
La jeune femme essaya de prendre appui sur sa main droite mais cette dernière se déroba sous son poids. La douleur était insupportable.   
  
— Je crois que je me suis cassée le poignet, lâcha-t-elle alors que Duncan et Kenneth l'aidaient à se lever.  
— Mr Connelly ! Veuillez accompagner votre amie à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît !  
— Et... commença Valentine.  
— Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas ! J'en ai vu d'autres, la coupa Alicia en suivant Duncan.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la salle, Duncan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Il n'y a rien de drôle, Connelly ! rétorqua-t-elle agacée.  
— Oh si ! Je pense que tu as raison, la Saint-Valentin ne te réussit vraiment pas, répliqua-t-il. Tu t'es pas fait trop mal au moins ?  
— A part mon poignet sans doute cassé non ! Merlin ! Je suis vraiment poisseuse, soupira-t-elle en essayant de le bouger.   
  
Elle grimaça et poussa un petit cri. Mauvaise idée !  
  
— Poisseuse sur terre, chanceuse dans les airs, répliqua Duncan au tac au tac.  
— Par pitié ! Olivier m'a déjà fait la blague ce matin. C'est pas ça qui va me réconforter !  
— Oh pardon Madame ! Allez ! Arrête de faire la gueule, Alicia ! Je suis sûr que Mrs Pomfresh va pouvoir te réparer ça en deux coups les gros.  
— Peut-être mais pour le moment j'ai mal et j'ai envie de me plaindre, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Vas-y ! Je t'en prie !  
  
Alicia lui jeta un regard surpris. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Duncan l'autorisait-il vraiment à s'apitoyer sur son sort ?  
  
— J'en ai marre ! Je déteste la Saint-Valentin. Je déteste tous ces foutus couples qui se sentent obligés de me jeter à la figure qu'ils sont heureux et que moi je suis seule. Je déteste devoir toujours faire attention pour ne pas me casser quelque chose et me le casser quand même. Cette journée est merdique ! S'écria-t-elle.  
— Elle est même plutôt à chier, approuva Duncan. Pas plus tard qu'avant le cours j'ai croisé Pucey et Flint qui se galochaient. Je pense que j'en ferai encore des cauchemars dans dix ans.  
  
Alicia esquissa un sourire amusé avant que l'image de Pucey et Flint bouche contre bouche se forme dans sa tête. Elle grimaça, écœurée.   
  
— Merci beaucoup Duncan ! Maintenant j'ai l'image en tête, marmonna-t-elle.  
— Heureux d'avoir pu te rendre service, plaisanta-t-il moqueur.  
  
La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup de coude alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux. On pouvait toujours compter sur Duncan pour nous remonter le moral.   
  
Mrs Pomfresh ne lui demanda même pas comment elle s'était fait ça. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège long et visiblement compliqué. Alicia grimaça en sentant ses os se remettre en place. Elle avait toujours détesté cette horrible sensation. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux fortement retenant des larmes de douleur.   
  
— Voilà ! s'exclama Mrs Pomfresh. Vous prendrez cette potion pendant trois jours, à chaque repas, ajouta-t-elle en mettant un flacon dans la main d'Alicia. Et bien sûr pas de Quidditch pendant cette période.  
— Olivier va me tuer, soupira Alicia.  
— Ne dites pas ça, Miss Spinnet ! Je suis sûre que Mr Dubois se soucie de votre santé plus que du Quidditch.  
— Rien n'est moins sûr, répliqua la jeune femme.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh secoua légèrement la tête avant de lui dire que si la douleur était trop intense, elle ne devait pas hésiter à passer la voir. Alicia l'écouta attentivement avant de rejoindre Duncan qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Il avait visiblement voulu lui donner de l'intimité pendant l'auscultation.  
  
— Olivier se soucier plus de notre santé que du Quidditch ! C'est comme si tu disais d'un **alcoolique** qu'il préférait le jus de citrouille au whisky Pur-Feu, marmonna-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de son ami.  
  
Duncan secoua la tête en souriant, amusé, avant de proposer qu'ils retournent en cours. La journée était encore loin d'être terminée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pensez-vous qu'Alicia réussira à faire sa déclaration ? Se cassera-t-elle autre chose d'ici la fin de la journée ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


	3. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés (ou pas)

A la fin du cours, Alicia retourna dans son dortoir récupérer du matériel propre puis alla retrouver Olivier à la bibliothèque. Elle salua Madame Pince en pénétrant dans la pièce et chercha le jeune homme du regard. Généralement, ils s'installaient assez loin du bureau de la bibliothécaire pour pouvoir discuter sans se faire trop repérer. Elle le trouva finalement à leur table habituelle et s'installa en face de lui.  
  
— T'en fais une tête dis-donc, remarqua-t-il dans un murmure.  
— Je me suis cassée le poignet.  
— Tu... Quoi ?  
— Je me suis cassée le poignet, je n'ai pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch pendant trois jours, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.  
  
Olivier la fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres. A tous les coups, il pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui.  
  
— Bien joué ! J'ai failli te croire, Alicia.  
— Ce n'était pas une blague, insista-t-elle. Je me suis cassée le poignet en cours de Sortilèges.  
— Génial ! Il va falloir que je repense tout l'entraînement de demain. Enfin, ton poignet ira mieux d'ici jeudi, hein ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné de la potion anti-douleur. Je devrais être sur pieds d'ici là.  
— Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Surtout fait attention à toi, Alicia. On a besoin de toi en un seul morceau pour le match.  
— Il est dans huit semaines et cinq jours, Olivier. On a tous le temps de se casser au moins deux fois chaque jambe, rétorqua-t-elle agacée.  
  
Alicia avait beau adoré Olivier et le Quidditch, parfois la passion du jeune homme devenait carrément envahissante, voire effrayante. Notamment lorsqu'il privilégiait le Quidditch à la santé de ses joueurs. Souvent, Alicia se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver dans un premier temps, puis elle repensait à son sourire, à cette expression dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils souriait et à toutes les fois où il l'avait aidée à faire ses devoirs. Bien entendu, les premiers temps il l'avait fait pour éviter qu'elle ne soit exclue de l'équipe à cause de ses mauvaises notes puis, au fil du temps, ces rencontres avaient fini par faire partie de leur routine.   
  
— Au fait, ce devoir de Sortilèges ? demanda Olivier après qu'elle eut sorti ses affaires.  
— Il m'a donné jusqu'à demain pour le faire.  
— Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Alicia fronça les sourcils en le voyant jeter un coup d’œil derrière son épaule. Elle se retourna et constata qu'Avalon Connelly venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque et s'installait à une table non loin d'eux. Lorsque Alicia reporta son attention sur Olivier, ce dernier la regardait en souriant.  
  
— Tu veux que je t'aide pour ton devoir ou... ?  
— Non, c'est bon merci, répondit-elle. Je me souviens assez bien de ce que j'avais écrit, dit-elle en se plongeant dans l'écriture.  
  
Heureusement qu'elle était gauchère, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'avait pas pu écrire pendant trois jours, surtout qu'elle avait aussi un devoir de Potion à rendre pour le lendemain. Alicia avait toujours été le genre de personne à faire ses devoirs à la dernière minut. Elle trouvait que cela lui provoquait une poussée de stress qui la faisait travailler mieux. Valentine pensait juste qu'elle se trouvait des excuses tandis que Duncan disait qu'il aurait aimé ressentir cet effet. Kenneth, quant à lui, n'était pas le genre à procrastiner et ses devoirs étaient toujours finis plusieurs jours à l'avance.  
  
— Je reviens, lança Olivier après plus d'un quart d'heure de silence.  
— D'accord, répondit Alicia sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.  
  
Elle en était à plus de la moitié et espérait le finir rapidement pour pouvoir commencer son devoir de Potion au plus vite. La jeune femme murmurait en même temps qu'elle écrivait, espérant faire le moins de fautes possibles. Une rature ne donnait jamais bien sur les parchemins. Elle venait de mettre le point final à son texte lorsque Olivier revint. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pris de livres avec lui.  
  
— T'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
— Euh... Non, rétorqua-t-il rapidement et visiblement gêné.  
  
Gêné ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il était juste parti chercher un livre, rien de bien de excitant selon Alicia et sans doute la majorité des humains.  
  
— T'as fini ? questionna Olivier.  
— Oui. Je me relis rapidement et je passe à celui de potions.  
— Ok... Tu me dis si tu as besoin d'aide.  
  
Alicia relut le papier qu'elle venait de faire pour son cours de Sortilèges et corrigea les quelques fautes qu'elle avait laissées traîner avant de le rouler et de le ranger dans son sac. La jeune femme récupéra le sujet que Rogue leur avait donné. Elle grimaça en le voyant.  
  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Je dois expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi ma potion, dit-elle.   
— Tu as noté toutes les étapes.  
— Non mais j'ai noté le résultat. Tu crois qu'il y a un bouquin à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque ?  
— Je sais pas.  
  
Il se tut quelques secondes tandis qu'Alicia soupirait de manière fort peu discrète. Elle n'aimait pas les Potions et était certaine de ne pas poursuivre après les BUSE même s'il y avait peu de chance de toute manière qu'elle obtienne un Optimal.  
  
— Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Connelly ? lâcha Olivier soudainement.  
— Connelly ?  
— Avalon Connelly, je veux dire. Elle est douée en Potions, je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'aider... En tout cas plus que moi, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Alicia jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction de la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard. Cette dernière était toujours le nez sur son parchemin et écrivait à une vitesse impressionnante.   
  
— Avalon Connelly ? Pourquoi elle m'aiderait ?  
— Pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas ? Je vais lui demander si tu veux, lança-t-il.  
  
Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se leva. Alicia le regarda se diriger vers la jeune femme les yeux écarquillés.   
  
— Connelly ! l'entendit-il dire.  
— Oui ? répliqua la jeune femme en relevant son visage vers lui.  
  
Olivier se pencha alors vers cette dernière et Alicia ne put percevoir aucune bribe de paroles. Elle constata juste que le regard de Connelly se posa sur elle après un certain temps et qu'elle finit par hocher la tête. Olivier esquissa un sourire et revint vers Alicia.  
  
— Vas-y, elle t'attend, dit-il avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Allez ! insista-t-il en voyant qu'elle hésitait.  
  
Alicia attrapa son parchemin et se dirigea vers la table où était installée Connelly. Cette dernière tendit la main pour récupérer le papier. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de lâcher :  
  
— Ah ! Je vois ! C'est une erreur assez basique que font la plupart des gens lorsqu'ils préparent un philtre de confusion. En fait, tu as coupé tes racines de gingembre en trop gros morceaux alors qu'il fallait en faire des tout petits.   
— C'est tout ? s'étonna Alicia.  
— Oui. Je vais te passer les références d'un livre que tu pourras mettre en source, déclara Connelly.   
  
Alicia la vit attraper un morceau de parchemin et écrire dessus.  
  
— Tiens ! Il doit se trouver sur la deuxième étagère en partant du bas si mes souvenirs sont exacts, expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant le papier.  
— Merci souffla-t-elle.  
  
Elle avait beau savoir que la Serpentard était douée en Potions, la voir trouver si vite une solution au problème qu'elle-même aurait mis des heures à résoudre la surprenait.  
  
— De rien ! Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas ! lâcha Connelly avant de se replonger dans ses devoirs.  
— Déjà ? demanda Olivier en la voyant revenir.  
— Elle a trouvé tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, répliqua-t-elle.  
— Je t'avais dit qu'elle était douée, rétorqua Olivier en regardant Connelly.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire et sembla presque rêveur. Alicia sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant réagir ainsi à la vue d'Avalon Connelly. Peut-être que Valentine avait raison finalement. Peut-être qu'elle ferait bien de se lancer avant qu'une autre ne le fasse. Alicia avait le sentiment que si Connelly proposait un rendez-vous à Olivier, ce dernier sauterait sur l'occasion sans la moindre hésitation.  
  
— Olivier ! l'appela-t-elle dans un murmure.  
— Oui ? répondit-il en tournant enfin son visage vers elle.  
— Je me demandais... commença-t-elle.  
— Miss Spinnet ! Si vous vous croyez dans un salon de thé, vous vous êtes trompée d'endroit, déclara la voix de Madame Pince dans son dos.  
  
Alicia sursauta. Cette femme avait le don d'apparaître quand on s'y attendait le moins.  
  
— Excusez-moi, marmonna la Gryffondor avant de se replonger dans son devoir.  
  
La jeune femme allait finir par croire que le destin refusait qu'elle tente quoique ce soit avec Olivier Dubois. D'abord, Avalon Connelly puis Madame Pince... D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu la première à la bibliothèque à cette heure, à moins qu'elle n'y ait jamais fait attention. Cupidon était un fourbe, et avait décidé de lui mettre sous le nez le béguin d'Olivier pour cette foutue Serpentard le jour de la Saint-Valentin.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait au juste ? D'accord, elle semblait plus intelligente que la moyenne mais à part ça ? Elle n'était même pas exceptionnellement belle. Enfin, Alicia imaginait que ce penchant pour Connelly expliquait pourquoi Olivier avait trouvé son poème moqueur « drôle et culotté » selon ses propres mots.  
  
— Il faut que j'aille... commença-t-elle sans finir sa phrase.  
  
La jeune femme se leva et attrapa le papier que la Serpentard lui avait donné. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce livre si elle ne voulait pas que Rogue se pose des questions sur sa soudaine réussite à l'un de ses devoirs. Elle trouva rapidement le rayon consacré aux potions et était en train de le parcourir lorsqu'une dizaine d'explosions se firent entendre dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme sursauta et se jeta à terre par réflexe. Elle releva la tête lentement et constata que la pièce était emplie de fumées roses. Alicia se redressa après avoir récupéré sa baguette tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, les vociférations de la bibliothécaire se faisaient entendre.  
  
— Bande de cancrelats ! Comment osez-vous ! Comment...   
  
La femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux et ne put pas poursuivre ses hurlements. Heureusement pour Alicia, la fumée n'était pas très épaisse et elle put retourner à sa table sans trop de difficulté. Olivier n'était pas à leur table. Elle chercha du regard quelques secondes avant de constater qu'il était en train d'aider Connelly à se relever. Alicia supposa que cette dernière s'était cachée sous la table. Elle serra un peu plus sa baguette en voyant la manière dont Olivier semblait s'enquérir de son état. Et elle, l'avait-il oubliée ?  
  
Elle fit un pas dans leur direction lorsqu'une seconde explosion retentit. Alicia se baissa instinctivement avant de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque le danger sembla passé. Dans le ciel volaient des cœurs rouges d'au moins un mètre de diamètre. Fred et George ! Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de leur œuvre.   
  
Madame Pince continuait de hurler alors que la fumée rose se dissipait doucement. Alicia reporta son attention sur Connelly et Olivier. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur le bras de la Serpentard qui, au grand étonnement d'Alicia, n'avait pas cherché à le repousser. Alicia ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes comme elle le pouvait. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de détourner le regard et d'aller récupérer ses affaires. Elle fourra ses parchemins dans son sac avec rapidité et quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner.   
  
La jeune femme aurait préféré se prendre dix fois une porte dans la figure plutôt que de ressentir la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Saint-Valentin de malheur ! Cette maudite fête trouvait toujours le moyen de lui pourrir la vie un peu plus chaque année. Alicia ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle ne la salua pas et se contenta de lui lancer le mot de passe sans la regarder. Le tableau ne se priva pas de faire remarquer le manque de politesse dont faisait preuve les jeunes.  
  
— Alors... ? entendit-elle Valentine demander.  
— Pas maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.  
— Mais...  
  
Alicia laissa tomber son sac au pied de son lit avant de se laisser tomber dessus et d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Malheureusement pour sa tranquillité, on frappa deux coups à la porte des dortoirs et la voix de Valentine se fit entendre :  
  
— Je peux entrer ?  
  
La jeune femme n'attendit pas que son amie lui donne une réponse avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu poses la question si tu n'attends même pas la réponse ? demanda Alicia acerbe.  
— Je... Je m'inquiétais pour toi, répliqua-t-elle tout simplement.  
— Cela ne t'empêche pas de faire preuve de politesse.  
  
Valentine ne répondit pas tout de suite et Alicia espéra pendant un bref instant l'avoir fait fuir mais des bruits de pas lui vinrent aux oreilles. Son matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de son amie.  
  
— Il s'est passé quelque chose à la bibliothèque ? Je veux dire, mis à part le fait que tu aies les cheveux roses maintenant.  
— Je... Quoi ? s'écria Alicia en se redressant.  
  
La jeune femme se précipita vers la salle de bains et poussa un cri en voyant que ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient devenus rose bonbon.  
  
— Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en les touchant. Si je chope Fred et George, je peux te promettre qu'ils vont en entendre parler !  
— C'était donc ça ?  
— Quoi donc ? interrogea Alicia plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
— Les jumeaux ! On les as vus comploter ensemble avec Duncan, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
— A part teindre les cheveux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque en rose, et avoir fait flotter des gros cœurs roses immondes dans les airs, rien ! Merlin ! C'est la pire Saint-Valentin de tous les temps, marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir, Alicia sentit les larmes inonder son visage. Elle sentit la main de Valentine se poser sur son épaule et la presser doucement. Ce fut le signal pour Alicia qui laissa éclater les valves. Sans attendre, la jeune femme se tourna vers son amie et l'enlaça. Valentine avait beau être casse-pied et un peu niaise, surtout depuis qu'elle était en couple, elle était toujours la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agissait de la réconforter. Alicia ne sut combien de temps elle pleura sur l'épaule de son amie mais quand les larmes se tarirent enfin, elle se sentit prête à parler.  
  
— Olivier a le béguin pour Connelly, bredouilla-t-elle.  
— Hein ? Duncan ?  
  
Alicia esquissa malgré elle un sourire. Elle aurait presque préféré qu'il s'agisse Duncan, au moins elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi humiliée.  
  
— Non ! Avalon.  
— Quoi ? Avalon Connelly ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle est loin d'être cool. T'as vu ses cheveux ? C'est un buisson, pas des cheveux...  
  
Alicia tenta de se retenir de rire sans y parvenir ce qui donnait, malgré elle, quelque chose d'assez comique ressemblant au grouinement d'un cochon. Cela ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps et la jeune femme recommença à pleurer.  
  
— Allez ! Viens, souffla Valentine en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.  
— Je me sens tellement nulle.   
— Mais non... Tu n'es pas nulle, Alicia. Tu... Tu as juste eu des sentiments pour la mauvaise personne.  
— Ça fait mal, Val ! Je me sens tellement stupide. Et le pire, c'est que je peux même pas lui en vouloir en fait ! Il m'avait rien promis après tout. C'est juste que...  
  
Alicia renifla bruyamment tout en s'éloignant de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et récupéra du papier pour se moucher dedans.   
  
— J'en ai marre d'être célibataire. J'ai... J'ai l'impression que  _tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge savent très bien ce qu'aimer veut dire_  et... et que moi je suis bloquée à ce foutu béguin à sens unique ! Je.... J'en ai marre, Val !   
  
Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir le sentiments que  _ses jours comme ses nuits étaient en tous points pareil. Quand donc pour elle brillerait le soleil ?_ Devrait-elle attendre encore longtemps avant d'avoir la bonheur de rencontrer celui avec qui elle partagerait ses joies et ses peines ?   
  
— Je... J'ai envie de... J'ai envie de... Je ne veux plus être toute seule, lâcha-t-elle en retournant dans le dortoir.  
  
Elle entendit que Valentine la suivait alors qu'elle se dirigeait sur son lit pour s'y asseoir.  
  
— Tu n'es pas seule, Al ! On est là ! Duncan, Kenneth et moi.   
— Vous êtes mes amis ! C'est pas pareil, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Ok ! Lâcha Valentine en s'installant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Fred ou George Weasley ?  
— Pour le moment, le seul endroit où je voudrais voir ces deux énergumènes, c'est dans un placard, bâillonnés et qu'on les y oublie pendant au moins une semaine.  
— En effet. Cedric Diggory ?  
— L'équipe me tuerait si je sortais avec lui.  
— Lee ?  
— Il sort pas avec Deborah Trucmuche là ! Tu sais la nana de Poufsouffle ?  
— Ah si, c'est vrai. Marcus Belby ?  
— Oh non ! Il est con comme la lune !  
— Bah, je sais pas moi... Marcus Flint ?  
  
Alicia lança un regard noir à son amie. Comment osait-elle même songer qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à ce doxy de Flint ?  
  
— Je plaisante Al, répliqua-t-elle visiblement amusée. Harold Stebbins ?  
— Il est très probablement gay, rétorqua Alicia au tac au tac.  
— Daniel Robins ?  
— C'est un  **pervers**. J'ai entendu dire que des filles l'avaient surpris en train d'essayer de prendre des photos d'elles dans les toilettes.  
  
Valentine grimaça en entendant cela. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant.  
  
— Et Kenneth ? T'as pensé à Kenneth ?  
— Kenneth ? Pourquoi je voudrais... ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules.  
  
— Il est gentil, travailleur, vous vous entendez bien, et je peux t'assurer que ça ne le dérangerait pas.  
— Que ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda Alicia curieuse.  
— Il a cette manière de te regarder et il est toujours... déclara Valentine en se grattant le nez.  
— Arrête de mentir !   
— Mais je mens pas ! répliqua Valentine d'un air offusqué.  
— Tu te grattes toujours le nez quand tu mens.  
— Bon ok... En fait, j'ai des raisons de penser que c'est lui qui t'as envoyé ce poème l'année dernière.  
  
Alicia la fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Très drôle Val ! Vraiment très drôle.  
— Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, Alicia. Je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de lui.  
— Tu veux dire que... Oh Merlin ! J'ai pas arrêté de maudire le mec devant lui ! Il a... Oh ! Il a dû se sentir tellement mal.  
— C'est peu de le dire.  
— Comment ? Comment t'as deviné ?  
— Ce matin. La réaction de Duncan m'a paru un peu, disons, disproportionné. Et si c'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait être que...  
— Kenneth, finit Alicia à sa place. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? marmonna-t-elle.  
— Il... J'imagine qu'il voulait te faire plaisir et... Euh... Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, loin de là.  
— Est-ce que j'ai dit que je m'étais sentie humiliée devant lui ?  
— Ouais. Ça et aussi que si tu chopais le strangulot qui avait écrit ce poème, tu ferais en sorte qu'il aille rendre une petite visite au calamar géant.  
— Ma vie est trop nulle ! soupira Alicia en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? gémit-elle.  
— Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu as envie de voir ce que ça pourrait donner avec Kenneth ? Ou est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de voir ce que ça pourrait donner avec Kenneth ?  
— Je sais pas.  
  
Valentine tapota sa cuisse avant de se lever.  
  
— Si tu arrives à prendre une décision, Duncan m'a dit que Kenneth serait sans doute dans la salle abandonnée en face de celle de Sortilèges.  
  
Alicia regarda son amie quitter le dortoir plus perdue que jamais. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?


	4. Pile ou face

Pour : Kenneth était gentil et drôle, il aimait le Quidditch et surtout ils s'entendaient bien. Contre : Kenneth était trop gentil, elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui ainsi et surtout en faisant cela, elle risquait de mettre en jeu leur amitié.  
  
  
— Face, j'y vais ! Pile, j'y vais pas, marmonna Alicia avant de lancer son gallion en l'air.  
  
Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs avant de redescendre vers le sol. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur la tranche avant de ralentir et de tomber à plat. Face. Elle y allait.   
  
— Ok ! Calme-toi, Alicia ! Ça va aller, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.  
  
Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et tenta de lancer quelques sortilèges à ses cheveux sans que rien ne change. Ils restaient désespérément roses. La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de décider de se les attacher. Elle examina son reflet dans le miroir et fit la moue. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les pleurs. La Gryffondor chercha dans sa mémoire un sort qui pourrait convenir, mais le seul dont elle se rappela était au-dessus de ses capacités en sortilèges pour le moment. Alicia poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se décider de soulager ses yeux à l'aide d'un papier imbibé d'eau froide. Cela aurait au moins le mérité d'atténuer quelque peu le gonflement. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi avant de retirer le papier. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges mais bien moins gonflés.  
  
La jeune femme décida que cela suffirait et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. Elle descendit les marches rapidement. La salle commune étaient remplie d'élèves de toutes les années, et plus d'un lui lança un regard étrange. Ses cheveux roses détonaient. Elle posa son regard sur Valentine qui discutait avec Duncan. Sa meilleure amie croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement. Alicia lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle croisa peu de monde sur le chemin menant à la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Kenneth mais tous lui lancèrent un regard intrigué en la voyant. Était-elle donc la seule à avoir fini avec les cheveux roses ?  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle abandonnée, Alicia prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes et pénétra à l'intérieur. Kenneth était installé à la place du professeur. Plusieurs livres ouverts et parchemins volants étaient éparpillés autour de lui tandis que sur le tableau, Kenneth avait écrit les événements les plus importants à retenir des derniers cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le Gryffondor releva son visage de son travail et parut surpris de la voir.  
  
— Ah c'est... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il.  
— J'étais à la bibliothèque... Fred et George...   
  
Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes. Avait-elle vraiment envie de se plaindre encore une fois de ces deux énergumènes ?  
  
— Rien de bien important. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu révises l'Histoire ?  
— Oui, je me suis dit que c'était mieux si je m'y prenais en avance pour le devoir.  
— Le devoir ?  
— Celui qu'on doit rendre la première semaine de mars.  
— Ah oui ! Je vois. Ça te dérange si... si je me joins à toi ? questionna-t-elle gênée.  
— Non... Je... Qui t'a dit que je serais là ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
— Valentine. C'est Duncan qui lui a dit, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une chaise.  
  
Elle monta sur l'estrade et posa son siège près de celui de Kenneth.  
  
— Tu n'as pas tes affaires avec toi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
— Je... Je pensais pas travailler, avoua-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme sentit ses joues rosirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une idiote mais osa tout de même jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de son camarade. Kenneth avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux et des lunettes aux verres rectangulaire qui corrigeaient sa myope. Il releva ses yeux noisette vers elle et lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
— Tu... Euh... Tu voulais me parler ?  
— Oui. Je... Comment s'est passé le cours de Sortilèges ? Tu as réussi à lancer le sort ?  
— Oui, oui ! Au bout du troisième essai seulement mais la chaise a fini par se soulever de quelques centimètres. Et toi ton poignet ? Ça va mieux ? J'ai pas pu te demander en cours.  
— Ça va... Je... Madame Pomfresh m'a donné de la crème anti-douleur. Ça devrait être remis d'ici trois jours.  
  
Kenneth lui sourit et Alicia ne savait plus où se mettre. La jeune femme tritura la jupe de son uniforme tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait lui poser la question.   
  
— Dis Kenneth, je me demandais...  
—Mmh ?  
— Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce poème l'année dernière ?  
  
Oui, demander de manière directe était sans doute la meilleure solution ; autant ne pas tourner autour du chaudron. La Gryffondor vit les joues de son condisciple virer au rouge écrevisse.  
  
— Je... Je... Euh... Je suis désolé si j'ai... Je... Je sais que ça t'a gênée. Je... C'est juste que... bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
  
Le regard d'Alicia descendit vers la jambe de Kenneth. Cette dernière bougeait nerveusement tandis que sa main avait agrippé son pantalon d'uniforme. Instinctivement, Alicia posa sa main sur la sienne. Les mouvements nerveux cessèrent presque immédiatement.  
  
— Je... Je ne t'en veux pas si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
— Tu... Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Alicia, je sais que tu classes la Saint-Valentin de l'année passée comme la pire de ta vie, remarqua-t-il.  
— Honnêtement, je pense que celle de cette année est en train de la surpasser.  
— Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, avoua Kenneth.  
— Disons que j'aurais préféré un joli poème chanté par un cupidon aux ailes ridicules à un poignet cassé et des cheveux roses, répliqua-t-elle.  
— Joli poème ? Je pensais que... Je pensais pas que tu l'avais trouvé joli, rétorqua Kenneth en remontant ses lunettes. Tu... Tu avais juste l'air... Euh... dégoûtée.  
— J'étais surtout très gênée. Flint s'est foutu de moi pendant une semaine après ça. Mais... Mais ça n'empêche pas que... que ton poème était joli.  
  
Kenneth esquissa un sourire. Alicia le vit se pencher vers elle et la jeune femme sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Allait-il vraiment l'embrasser ? Cela faisait des mois qu'Alicia n'avait pas senti la douceur des lèvres d'un garçon sur les siennes. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? La jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux avant de relever la tête. Malheureusement, elle le fit certainement bien trop vite car son front rencontra le nez de Kenneth qui craqua d'une manière sinistre. Elle l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Le pauvre se tenait le nez duquel s'écoulait un flot de sang.  
  
— Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama Alicia en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir des mouchoirs.  
  
Elle lui en tendit un puis deux. Le flux de sang ne semblait pas prêt de se calmer.  
  
— Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, remarqua-t-elle en commençant à rassembler les affaires de Kenneth.  
  
Il hocha la tête légèrement tandis qu'elle finissait de rouler un parchemin et de fermer l'encrier.   
  
— Allons-y ! lança-t-elle en prenant le sac. Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle. Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que j'ai mal évalué la distance entre mon front et ton nez.  
  
Kenneth commença à rire avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Le sang devait lui couler jusque dans la bouche.  
  
— Vais-moi ba rire, déclara-t-il.  
— Pardon !  
  
Il lui fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave mais Alicia ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Que lui avait-il pris de se croire dans un de ses films à l'eau de rose que les Moldus appréciaient tant ? Ne ferme pas les yeux tant que tu n'as pas atteint ta cible ! Valentine lui avait seriné ces mots plus d'une fois avant qu'elle ne se lance l'année précédente. Elle avait suivi son conseil lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Parker, un cinquième année à Serpentard. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose ce coup-ci ? Quelle veaudelune, elle faisait !  
  
— Ouh là là ! Que vous est-il arrivé Mr Towler ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en les voyant pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Miss Spinnet, qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre garçon ?  
  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues devenir écarlates.  
  
— Che n'est bas la vaute d'Alichia, intervint Kenneth.  
— Montrez-moi ça, jeune homme ! ordonna Madame Pomfresh après l'avoir fait asseoir.   
  
Elle l'examina quelques secondes. Alicia grimaça en l'entendant pousser des petits cris de douleur.  
  
— Ça ne m'a pas l'air cassé. Vous avez de la chance, Mr Towler, constata l'infirmière avant de lui jeter un sort sur le nez. On évite de le toucher dans les prochains jours, d'accord ? Et pour la potion anti-douleur, seulement lorsque vous l'estimez nécessaire et pas plus de trois fois par jour, expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.  
  
Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un flacon de potion et la donna à Kenneth.  
  
— Vous pouvez utiliser les toilettes de l'infirmerie si vous souhaitez vous débarbouiller, proposa-t-elle.  
— Merci, Madame Pomfresh, répliqua Kenneth en se levant.  
— De rien ! Bonne fin d'après-midi les enfants ! Et que je ne vous revois plus aujourd'hui, Miss Spinnet !  
— Au revoir, Madame Promfresh, rétorquèrent les deux Gryffondor en chœur.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes et Alicia attendit à l'extérieur le temps que Kenneth se lave le visage. Quelle veaudelune, elle faisait ! Appuyée contre le mur, la jeune femme se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi stupide et surtout poissarde ! Elle était certaine qu'après cela Kenneth n'oserait pas l'approcher à moins de cinquante mètres.   
  
— Ça va ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes.  
— Oui oui, ça va ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Euh... Je pourrais avoir mon sac, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Ça y était ! C'était le moment où il disait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle l'approche. Elle lui tendit son sac et le silence s'installa entre eux quelques instants. Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité à Alicia, Kenneth se racla la gorge.  
  
— Dis ! Ça te dit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi la prochaine fois ?   
  
Alicia sourit et glissa sa main dans celle de Kenneth. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme ne se demanda pas  _quand viendrait le jour où elle aurait le cœur heureux sans peur du lendemain._

**Author's Note:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé ? Selon vous, Alicia va-t-elle sauté le pas et avouer son amour à notre capitaine préféré ? Arrêtera-t-elle d'être en retard le lundi matin ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Et pensez à faire un tour sur les autres fanfictions de cette série !
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !  
> Colibrii :)


End file.
